


Grin

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [73]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Microfic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Buck and Sour Cream never fail to put a smile on Jenny’s face.





	Grin

Working at Fish Stew Pizza may be a boring and sometimes stressful way to spend her day, but Jenny knows she will always get to meet up with Buck and Sour Cream when her shift is over. She adores his boyfriends and they never fail to make her grin (whether it’s from being silly or funny or caring or whatever, they can always get a smile on Jenny’s face).

“How was your day?” Buck asks one evening when they all snuggle up together on the beach, watching the sunset; when all Jenny can do is shrug, Sour Cream and Buck give her a kiss.


End file.
